Starry Ice
by thestarsinthesky13
Summary: Graylu Week 2016. "Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favorite." - Anonymous


**A/N: Graylu Week is finally here! I'm so excited. I'm a type of person who can see a character with multiple people, so while I do love Nalu, I love Graylu too. Well, without further ado, here's my entry for this exciting week!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Also, the artwork was found on the graylu tumblr page, so it isn't mine either. All credits go to their respective owners.**

Day 1: Whispers

" _Who's that?"_

" _She looks familiar?"_

" _Isn't she the Heartfilia heir?"_

" _Jude and Layla's daughter?_

Lucy ignored the whispers. The gossip among the rich, snooty ladies in the corner. She didn't care about they said. In all honesty, she felt pity for them. Pity that the most they could do was entertain themselves with meaningless gossip. To pry into other people's lives to provide themselves entertainment. To judge and watch without understanding to benefit themselves with some kind of self-worth.

Lucy herself was here on a job. A wealthy tycoon had requested for the team to retrieve an important painting from some thieves that had broken into his home and stolen it. The job was a bit boring since the thieves not being mages didn't put up much of a fight. However, it paid quite nicely since the tycoon was willing to spend so much money to retrieve it. The money would be enough to cover her rent.

He had explained that it had been in his family for generations and was priceless. The mission itself wasn't challenging, but their wealthy client - Mr. Bryson is his name, Lucy distantly recalls - was incredibly exuberated with their success. On top of the money, he was fine with paying for the reparations that inevitably followed Team Natsu. On top of that, he was hosting an annual ball and invited them. The reason for the ball escapes her mind.

Lucy knew of the things that went on during these types of gatherings. She immediately consulted with Erza to get the neatest and fanciest clothings in her collection. The armor clad warrior had more than enough variety in her luggage to cover for them, even the boys. Why she had tuxedos too, Lucy didn't bother to figure out.

Now, here they were, crisply dressed, and not causing any trouble. Yet, she conceded. While she loved her team, she knew that this network of people and class did not fit with them. Inevitably, they would cause a scene. Hopefully they won't cause too much damage.

Lucy was reminded again of why she despised these gatherings back when she was young as the barrage of whispers and gossip reached her ears once more.

" _My, she certainly has grown up."_

" _Such a beautiful young lady."_

" _Why is she here? Hadn't her father lost the family fortune?"_

" _Yes, but he was making quite a bit of a name for himself again before his death."_

" _Poor girl. First her mother, then her father."_

" _She's with a guild now? Why, such horrible surroundings to be in."_

" _I certainly pity her. She lost everything."_

" _If Jude or Layla were still around, she wouldn't be off on these fanatics. It's a crime. So much potential lost, all because her parents passed away before teaching her the rightful ways."_

Lucy took a deep breath. All the snide comments and whispers during the course of the ball hadn't been fun to receive. Of course, it had been Happy to slip up and regale Mr. Bryson of tales of Lucy being Jude Heartfilia's daughter. Her identity must have spread through the room like wildfire.

She didn't care what they thought, not really, but it still stung. How the people think they can judge her based on her father and mother. On what little they knew of her. The audacity of them! To make matters worse, they conversed quietly amongst themselves on what her parents would've done had they still been alive. They didn't know her parents!

Lucy silently huffed. Her friends looked over at her.

"Are you alright, Lucy," Erza asked, seriously. "Is there anyone here you wish for me to beat up."

Lucy sighed. Of course, her friends had heard the gossip too. Wendy and Gray had been shooting her worried glances while Erza had stood throughout their time here with a calculating look. Lucy realized now that she had been cataloging everyone in her mind that deemed to be a potential enemy. Natsu was on the other side of the ballroom at the buffet table with Happy as Carla scolded them to behave themselves.

Lucy shook her head, "No. It's fine. Nothing has happened."

"If you're sure," Wendy spoke softly. Lucy peered down at the girl and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sure," Lucy echoed, "but I'm going out onto the balcony. I think I need some fresh air."

With that, Lucy made her way towards the terrace, deep in her thoughts. While Lucy hadn't ever enjoyed these things, she had seen no harm in attending one, especially with her friends. How wrong she was. She should be stronger than this. She should have thicker skin, especially with all that she has been through with Fairy Tail.

"You ok?" a voice spoke out. Lucy twirled around only to see her coming face to face with Gray.

"Oh, hey Gray," Lucy greeted with a small amount of relief in her voice. She had thought it had been one of the upper class people either to ridicule or leer at her.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit down," Gray queried with a concerned tone.

Lucy waved his worries away. "No, I'm fine. I just needed some air."

Gray nodded in acceptance, and silence enveloped them. It was a comforting silence, one borne of silent understandings and presence. Knowing that Gray was there eased some of Lucy's anxiety and worries. His presence alone gave her a safe, warm feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Lucy wondered why that was. It had felt like this for awhile, ever since Galuna Island. Sure, she felt comfort and safety in Erza and Natsu's presence too, but with Gray, it felt like she didn't want to leave. It was a confusing feeling.

After several long moments of silence, Lucy finally spoke, "I know I shouldn't let it get to me. I'm not even part of this society anymore, but I hate it how they talk about my parents so callously. I mean, it's not like - "

Lucy cut off abruptly as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Not again,_ she scolded herself. However, her body refused to listen as sobs racked her body and tears freely flowed down her face.

Gray's face softened at her reaction. He knew what she was going through. Even though it's been years since his parents' death, it will always live with him. Now that he thought about it, Lucy didn't seem to ever get proper closure with her parents' death. Immediately after learning of her father's, she threw herself into jobs. He didn't even think she had a proper farewell for her mom, not with the way she was raised by her dad.

Gray reached out and grabbed her. Ignoring her small squeak of surprise, he pulled her close and into an embrace.

"It's alright to be upset about it," Gray began, "I don't like it when people make fun of my parents either, especially if it's to make fun of them."

"Thanks, Gray," Lucy mumbled into his shirt. They stayed like that for a few more moments. Lucy liking the feeling of safety and warmth he provided with the hug, astutely ignoring the rapid beatings of her heart and heat slowly creeping to her face.

"It's alright. Besides, everyone has a right to grieve for their family," Gray spoke softly.

With that, he reluctantly released her from his hold, immediately missing the warmth from the embrace. He distantly wondered if anyone could fit into his arms so perfectly. That thought brought a whole onslaught of underlying feelings he's been trying to ignore.

Gray had always known for Lucy to be an attractive woman. He'd be blind not to notice. However, there were times when he wished for more. Lucy was incredibly smart, and while she wasn't the strongest offensively on their team, she was strong in other aspects. She had an incredible amount of wit and quick thinking. She had the strongest bonds with her spirits. Her ability to be kind and forgive so easily astounded him. Sure, he and the others at Fairy Tail were forgiving, but to do it so fast and easily never ceased to amaze him.

Gray glanced over at Lucy again, who was now looking up at the stars. _She looks so beautiful,_ he thought. Looking up at her friends with a soft smile on her face. He wondered what it would be like to be the one putting that smile on her face every day.

"You know," she said, breaking the silence. "I always wonder what my mom would think of me leaving and joining Fairy Tail. I knew how my dad felt since he had the time to write me a letter, but not her. I think she would be proud of me too, and she would wish for me to find happiness."

Gray smiled at her words. "Every parent will hope for that for their kid. She sounded like a great person."

"She was," Lucy said quietly.

After a beat of silence, he reached out for her again, wrapping his arms around her.

"If you're ever feeling down like this, just talk to one of us. We're all here for you," Gray murmured, his breath tickling Lucy's ear.

Lucy's heart thudded in her chest. What was he doing to her?

"I know," she replied softly. She leaned her head against his chest.

Gray, meanwhile, was inwardly freaking out about his move. He didn't realize he was being so forward until he actually pulled her into his embrace again. His heart was rapidly beating in his chest, and he was certain she heard it. He felt heat rising to his face, and he itched to take off his clothes.

"Hey Lucy," he called out quietly. "You can always come to me, you know that? I'll always be here for you."

Lucy looked up to face Gray with a soft smile in reply. Gray was certain he was blushing now, but he was exuberated. He was the one that put that smile on her face.

They may not know exactly what they were feeling yet, and they may be a bit in denial. Nonetheless, they both acknowledge a shift in their relationship that day. To their surprise, neither were very much bothered. It seemed like a positive change after all.

 **A/N: Huh. So, that turned out differently than I planned. Let me know what you guys think of this! I'll try to get to all seven days of this special week! It may be late, but I'll get to them. Also, I'm always looking forward to some constructive criticism! :)**


End file.
